


Movie Night

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam decides that they are going to go to Rocky Horror dressed up and needs help with his outfit. Things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"What?" Kris looks up from the couch, and his mouth hangs open.  
  
It's not like he isn't used to seeing Adam in various states of dress in the two years they've lived together. Hell, Kris has seen Adam naked at least three or four times. But this isn't just a costume.  
  
"I said, you used to sell shoes right? Kris?" Adam looked at him.  
  
Adam stands there waiting, fishnets and leather, an air of impatience and indifference only Adam could get away with and still managing to be _Adam_  
  
"Yeah," Kris swallows, and tries to figure out what to say.  
  
"Then come in here and help me with these stupid laces."  
  
It's not even a request any more. Kris is used to Adam demanding things, and most of the time, it is stupid stuff, so Kris finds himself going along. That's how he has gotten conned into dressing up for a movie he has seen at least five different times.  
  
This time isn't any different either. Kris walks into Adam's room, noting that as usual, Adam has left the bed unmade. ("Why make it if I'm just going to sleep in it again?")  
  
Adam is standing against the door to his closet, his back to Kris.  
  
"Jeez, Allen, hurry up. I still have to do my hair and makeup."  
  
Kris has to remind himself that he has seen Adam in every state he can imagine. (Except the one he tries not to think about wanting. They are really good as friends and roommates. Neither of them spoke of the other, even though it has been hanging around since the moment they first shook hands.)  
  
But seeing Adam leaning against the wall, his body completely loose, laces hanging down, springs something warm and needy and thrilling inside Kris that he isn't sure he could control. He takes a breath and steps up behind Adam, not looking into the mirror, afraid to meet Adam's eyes.  
  
It's not that Adam isn't aware of it. It's that neither of them has quite figured out how to take the first step. Adam won't do it because he is afraid Kris is still "straight" and he is misreading signals. Kris won't do it because he is afraid Adam is mostly joking, and the whole "distraction" thing was over years ago.  
  
So Kris doesn't look in the mirror, just in case. His fingers trail down the laces slowly, careful not to physically touch just yet. He gnaws on his bottom lip and closes his eyes.  
  
"Are you going to help or not, Allen?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. Distracted."  
  
Adam snorts a little, but doesn't say anything. Kris reaches for the bottom of the outfit, resisting the urge to rest his hand on Adam's hip, instead tightening one loop at a time, not looking up.  
  
He concentrates on breathing, because he has never quite been this close to Adam this undressed since the tour. He still smells the same, exotic and untouchable and Adam. Adam winces a little as Kris pulls too tight, and Kris mumbles an apology.  
  
He still doesn't look in the mirror, now distracted by Adam's shoulders, bare and freckled. There are four on the right side clustered together that sort of look like a clover, and Kris cannot stop staring at them. His hands stop for a moment, and Kris shakes himself.  
  
He reaches the top of the corset and his fingers brush against Adam's skin, a brief flash of heat.  
  
Adam stiffens. "I need to go do my makeup."  
  
Kris looks up then, meeting Adam's eyes in the mirror. He sees it then, that the distraction has not died down, if anything, by Adam's eyes, the distraction is all he can think of in that moment.  
  
Kris leans forward, his hands still between the laces and Adam's shoulders, and kisses the cluster of freckles, his eyes never leaving Adam's in the mirror.  
  
"Kris—"  
  
"Shhh. I'm almost done."  
  
Kris finishes tying the laces, running his hand down Adam's back and lingering a moment at the bottom.  
  
Adam turns then. 

"Are you done now?" His voice is tight, and Kris nods, but does not move to let Adam pass.  
  
"Kris."  
  
"We should talk about this."  
  
"Do we really have to say anything? I think maybe it would be better if we just went to the movies and—"  
  
"I don't want to go to the movies."  
  
"Kris—"  
  
Kris moves forward again and pushes Adam lightly into the mirror, pressing his body flush against Adam's, desperate to contain the sound that's been trying to escape his throat all night long.  
  
"I don't want to go to the movies."  
  
Adam kisses him then, barely even a brush of lips, and Kris feels himself go liquid, all of his tension gone. Then Adam pushes past him, walking away.  
  
Kris grabs the ties before Adam moves too far, and pulls him backward, ignoring Adam's grunt of surprise. His puts his mouth on Adam's shoulder again, this time open and wet, scraping his teeth against the line between the leather and skin.  
  
Adam shudders slightly, a strange cross between a gasp and 'Kris' escaping his mouth.  
  
"Tell me to stop," Kris whispers, his hands now on Adam's hips.  
  
"One question."  
  
Adam doesn't look back, and Kris begins to worry, but he says, "Okay."  
  
"Do you untie faster than you tie?"  
  
Kris grins, "Why don't we find out?"  
  
Kris lets out a sigh when Adam turns and kisses him, this time deep and needy, Adam's hands in his hair, his own hands fumbling to undo his own handiwork.  
  
"Next time," Adam breathes between kisses, "I tie you up."  
  
Kris's hands move faster.  



End file.
